


I Wouldn't Be Opposed

by cosplayermadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayermadness/pseuds/cosplayermadness
Summary: Cas comes back from the dead because I don't want to accept what happened in the season 12 finale. So...."I could kiss you!""Please."





	I Wouldn't Be Opposed

Sam was shouting, but Dean couldn't hear it, the blood pumping in his ears so loud he could barely hear his own breath ragging in his chest. He gripped his blade harder, tipping the blade into his thumb to puncture the skin, hoping it would wake him up. But it didn't. This was real, so very real and so very terrifying. He didn't realize he was walking forward until his boot hit the corner of the desk. 

“Dean…” and just with one word, his whole world rushed back into focus. The rattling of the old heater came back, Sam’s hand on his shoulder heavy and warm. He couldn't breathe, too scared for the image in front of him to waver. 

It was several moments before Sam's hand left his shoulder, the taller Winchester moving forward into the motel room, pulling the figure closer to him. Tan arm extended out to get tested: silver, holy water, borax, one after another. Sam was meticulous, trying to stop the shaking in his own hands as blue eyes kept their gaze on Dean's own. Then, a choked off sob. Dean broke the gaze to see Sam dropping the knife he was holding to grab the shorter man in front of him in a bear hug. 

Dean's own blade slipped from his fingers, cool metal hitting the ugly green carpet with a soft thud. Sam let go with a bittersweet laugh. The walk from around the table to the three and a half feet to where they stood felt like a lifetime. He reached out, hand shaking before resting it on the shorter man’s shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something and unable to say anything, he just pulled him to his chest in a crushing hug. 

“Is it you? Please tell me it's you. Please be real, please, please!”

“It's me,” Cas’ voice rasped out. “I'm here Dean. I'm here.” His arms wrapped around the green canvas material. “It's going to be okay. I'm here.”

Dean pulled away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, his hands going to Cas’ face of their own accord. “Oh man, I'm so happy I could kiss you.”

The room went silent and dean started to feel regret looking in his stomach before Cas choked out a whispered “please.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah. Uh, you know, I think that there's a farmer’s market the next town over, and I hear there's… I'll see you guys tomorrow.” Sam hurried out of the motel room, closing the door behind him. 

“Dean?” Neither of them moved. It was maddening for both of them, but neither knew what to do. “Dean. Kiss me.” 

Dean chuckled, tears now spilling over of their own accord. “Build up, Cas. You gotta tease a little.”

“It's been years of buildup, Dean. Kiss me.” Cas softened his face. “Please.”

“You never have to beg ever again.” And then he moved in, chapped lips touching chapped lips so softly. It wasn't the best kiss in history, it didn't shift the world on its axis, but for two broken souls, it was everything. 

“Dean…” Cas moaned before he could say anything else, he gripped the front of Dean's shirt and threw him against the closest wall. Dean groaned and then was welcomed with an armful of passionate ex-angel licking into his mouth. 

Dean gripped at the dirty hoodie and pulled the offending material down over Cas’s shoulders, trying to get him on board with the program. His own jacket was being pulled off and they broke for air and to get their clothes off. He stopped at his belt buckle, unsure. Cas seemed to decide for him as he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans. 

“Whose were those?” Dean asked, trying to make light conversation. 

“Thrift store.” Cas panted as he tried to hop out of them. He crowded Dean against the wall. “What do you want Dean? What… what should I-?” Dean hushed him with a kiss, sweet and so full of love he thought he would burst. It was too much, too fast. He felt the tears spilling down his cheeks. “Dean, we don't need to… we can just kiss.”

“I know Cas. I just… you're here.” His voice cracked. He moved his thumb side to side, feeling the catch of stubble on Cas’s jaw. “I just… I…” 

“I know Dean.”

Dean chuckled humourlessly. “Don't Han Solo me right now.”

“What does he have anything to do with us?” 

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, closing his eyes and breathing him in. Just an ex-angel soldier, past GOD, and a hunter, his charge and a former righteous man in a motel room in a town in the middle of nowhere, standing forehead to forehead in their underwear. 

Cas tugged at his hands, pulling them both to the nearest bed, laying Dean on top of the covers and hovering over him. Knees on each side of Dean's hips, leaning down to kiss his face gently. “Cas…” 

“Dean.” 

“Can we… can we talk?” Cas pulled back, confusion covering his features. “Not that I want to stop, really, this feels very nice. Like, unbelievably good, but…” 

Cas sighed. “You're right. I just… we've never been good with words.”

Dean laughed. “No, no we have not. But maybe…” he reached over to thread his fingers with Castiel’s. “Maybe we should try anyways.” 

“I love you.” Abrupt. Pointed. But not unexpected. 

“I - Cas.” Dean sat up, letting go of Cas’ hand in exchange for his face. “Cas, I love you. I fucking love you so much.” Peppering kisses over Castiel’s face, his hair being grabbed by blunt fingers. An ambulance siren blared in the background but they paid it no mind. Here, in this motel room it was only them. 

“Dean?”

“Mmmm?” 

“I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise like I intended to. But I promise I will always make it back to you.”

“Those sound like wedding vows,” Dean murmured, kissing open mouthed at his shoulder. 

“I wouldn't be opposed to that.” They lifted their heads, staring at one another. 

A smiled curled on Dean’s face. “I uh, I wouldn't be opposed to that either.”


End file.
